Facility B
by J Cromer
Summary: Wrote it for English Media. Loosly, very loosly based on First Wave.


FIRST WAVE  
  
FACILITY B  
  
WRITTEN: JASON CORMIER  
  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. OFFICE BUILDING ENTRANCE--NIGHT  
  
(MS CADE) Cade sits in front of the door  
  
He holds a laptop computer.  
  
It's hooked to the electronic door lock.  
  
(CU LAPTOP SCREEN) Number 9999 appears.  
  
Number begins to countdown.  
  
Number stops on 6124.  
  
(MS CADE) door unlocks.  
  
Cade goes in.  
  
INT. OFFICE LOBBY  
  
(FOLLOW) Cade sneaks through shadows.  
  
He sits down at desk.  
  
Turns on Computer.  
  
Types at keyboard.  
  
Hooks laptop to computer.  
  
(CU BOTH SCREENS) Number 9999 appear.  
  
Number counts down.  
  
Stops at 1312  
  
(MS CADE) Cade activates cell phone.  
  
CADE  
Eddie, I got the number. It's 1312. You got that?  
  
EDDIE (OS)  
Yeah, yeah, 1312. I've got it. You be careful in there.  
  
CADE  
Don't worry about me.  
  
Cade turns phone off.  
  
Cade types on keyboard.  
  
(PULLBACK LS) All the machines turn off.  
  
Lights dim.  
  
Cameras stop.  
  
Lasers deactivate.  
  
(FOLLOW) Cade stands.  
  
He walks to door.  
  
Opens door.  
  
Looks around.  
  
Enters door.  
  
INT. RESEARCH ACHIEVES  
  
(MS) Rows of file cabinets.  
  
Cade scans the letter.  
  
Stops at "S".  
  
(CU) Cade opens file cabinet "S".  
  
Flips through folders.  
  
Pulls out folder.  
  
Labeled "Dr. M. Shiff, Jonathan"  
  
Opens folder and reads.  
  
CADE   
This is the research report. Has a cure for the Aids virus. Major side effects, causing mutation. Due to an alien genetic code. Transmutes genes of living creatures. All tests come to this result. Project to be scrapped. The decisions up to Board of Director Chairmen, Eric Farand.   
  
Cade photographs reports.  
  
Cade tucks folder into his shirt.  
  
He closes the cabinet.  
  
(FOLLOW) Cade leaves the room.  
  
Alarm starts when he walks through the door.  
  
Cade panics and runs.  
  
He runs through a door.  
  
INT. OFFICE BASEMENT  
  
(MS) Cade rests against the wall.  
  
He takes a flashlight from his belt.  
  
He flips it on.  
  
Light shines over a set of cages.  
  
Inside are strange creatures.  
  
Large, green, human-like.  
  
They move towards him and growl.   
  
One reaches for Cade.  
  
(REVERSE SHOT) A guard grabs Cade.  
  
GUARD  
Hands spread. Drop the light.  
  
Cade attacks the guard.  
  
He knocks the guard out.  
  
Cade looks the creatures over.  
  
(CU. CREATURE) One reaches for Cade, slowly.  
  
(PULLBACK) Cade picks up flashlight.  
  
CADE  
What the hell are you?  
  
[Foot steps]  
  
Cade snaps a photo of the creatures.  
  
(FOLLOW) Cade runs to fire exit.  
  
(REVERSE) Creatures hang their heads.  
  
INT. EDDIE'S TRAILER  
  
(MS.) Eddie sits at his computer.  
  
He's looking at an underground website.  
  
Cade walks in.   
  
He drops the folder on computer.  
  
CADE  
I found this. I think it's what we need.  
  
Eddie flips through the folder.  
  
He nods his head.  
  
Scratches his stubble chin.  
  
EDDIE  
This is great. I knew those guys were up to something, but this. This is great. Do you know what this is?  
  
CADE  
A progress report for a medical experiment. Doesn't seem like they're doing so well.  
  
EDDIE  
No, well yeah, but it's more then that. All the Paranoia sites have been talking about this company. It was rumored to be developing a cure for Aids. People were talking alien influence. If it's true I can spread the news. They won't be able to avoid being caught. All I need is a picture of one of the bad mutations. People will jump all over this.  
  
Cade puts the camera on the table.  
  
CADE  
I got a shot of them before I left.  
  
Eddie hooks the digital camera to the computer.  
  
Images slowly appear on the screen.  
  
Folder.  
  
Report.  
  
Report.  
  
Creatures.  
  
Eddie stares at photo.  
  
It's dark and blurry.  
  
EDDIE  
Damn it. Nobody'll believe this is real. You gotta get another picture. This could be it man. You gotta go back there.  
  
INT. OFFICE HALLWAY  
  
(PULLBACK) Cade walks down the hall.  
  
He hears a noise [creek]  
He ducks into a room.  
  
A guard walks past the door.  
  
Cade comes back out.  
  
INT. OFFICE ACHIEVES  
  
(MS.) Cade looks the around the room.   
  
Searches for more reports.  
  
The entire Project folder is missing.  
  
Cade closes cabinet.  
  
INT. OFFICE BASEMENT  
  
(Pan) Cade walks through the main door.  
  
The room is empty.  
  
Only supports remain.  
  
CADE  
Where the hell did they go?  
  
(FOLLOW) Cade walks through the room.   
  
He finds a page taped to the far wall.  
  
He reads it.  
  
CADE (VO.)  
All materials to be transported to Research Facility B.   
  
INT. EDDIE'S TRAILER  
  
(MS.) Eddies at the computer.  
  
He's typing on the keyboard.  
  
EDDIE  
This might take a while. None of the reports say anything about Facility B. I'm gunna have to do some real searching. Check back in two hours.  
  
Eddie frantically waves Cade away.  
  
Cade exits the trailer.  
  
EXT. CITY STREETS--MORNING  
  
(PAN) Cade walks down the street.  
  
(LS.) Cade stops at an occult bookstore.  
  
Sign reads Ray's Occult.  
  
Cade steps.  
  
INT. RAY'S OCCULT BOOK STORE--MORNING  
  
(MS) Cade walks to counter.  
  
A middle aged man stands behind it.  
  
RAY  
How can I help you?  
  
CADE  
I'm looking for some information. Do you know anything about Aids research in the area?  
  
Telephone rings.  
  
Man picks it up.  
  
RAY  
--Were open 6 to 7 weekdays, 10 on weekends. Thank you.  
Now where were we? Ah, yes, aids research. You know they say aliens work there. I know a guy who says he saw them. Big as a man, but green and scaly.  
  
CADE  
You don't say.  
  
RAY  
I don't really believe all that. This (motions around) this is just an interest for me. Oh, I'm sorry, what is it you wanted to ask.  
  
CADE  
I was wondering if you knew of a Research Facility B. All the research was transferred there recently, and I wanted to investigate for my web site.  
  
RAY  
Web site, huh? Well I haven't heard of any B place. Why don't you just ask in the building were it is. I'm sure they'll tell you. Some good people work there.  
  
Cade smiles at the man.  
  
He leaves.  
  
EXT. OFFICE BUILDING--MORNING  
  
(LS) Cade is looking over the building.  
  
He walks to the door.  
  
Cade hesitates.  
  
He opens the door.  
  
Cade closes it and walks away.  
  
INT. EDDIE'S TRAILER  
  
(CU.) Eddies downing a diet Pepsi.  
  
A dozen empties lay around him.  
  
He types on the computer.  
  
EDDIE  
Take that you piece of alien scum.  
  
(PULLBACK) Alien vs. Predator is on the screen.  
  
Cade enters.  
  
He's looking somber.  
  
CADE  
You find anything?  
  
EDDIE  
Yeah, research facility B, located just outside of the city. It's a small ex-military bunker. They use it for more delicate experiments. It's strange though; this doesn't fit with Nostrodamous predictions. It doesn't mention anything about a virus or the cure. This might not be the Gau.  
  
CADE  
You seemed pretty excited before, you sure?  
  
EDDIE  
No, but don't be surprised if it's just a bunch of humans.  
  
Cade slaps Eddie on the back.  
  
He leaves.  
  
Eddie turns back to his game.  
  
INT. CADES CAR  
  
(CU.) Cade's quietly driving.  
  
He picks up his cell phone and dials.  
  
[Beep, beep]  
  
CADE  
Eddie, I need you to hack to the security system. I'm ten miles out and I just passed a camera.  
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
Sure, hang on. --I got in. Security pass code trace--and that's it. Tell me what you want shut down.  
  
CADE  
Turn the outer security cameras off.  
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
Done.   
  
CADE  
Thanks, and don't hang up.  
  
Cade puts the phone on the next seat.  
  
EXT. RESEARCH FACILITY B--DAY  
  
(MS.) A large wire fence surrounds the building.  
  
Cade pulls up to the gate.  
  
A security officer approaches the car.  
  
(CU.) Cade picks up the phone.  
  
CADE   
I need a security password. Now!  
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
Try 2158990.  
  
Security guard looks in the window.  
  
GUARD  
I need to see your security id.  
  
CADE  
Sure, I'll have to look for it. Hang on a minute.  
  
Cade ruffles through his glove compartment.   
  
GUARD  
Do I know you? Not from the staff, but somewhere else.  
  
CADE (worried)  
No, I'm new in town.  
  
GUARD  
I'd swear I'd seen you before.  
  
(Picture of Cade wanted picture)  
  
Cade looks to the guard.  
  
CADE  
Sorry, but you got the wrong guy. I can't seem to find my id. Is my security number okay?  
  
GUARD  
That's fine I guess. Just you remember that ID next time, 'kay.  
  
CADE  
I will. It's number 2158990.  
  
The guard looks through his clip board sheet.  
  
GUARD  
Go-ahead doctor Waters, and remember that ID.  
  
Cade smiles at the guard.  
  
(LS) The guard unlocks, and opens the gate.   
  
Cade drives through.  
  
EXT. RESEARCH FACILITY B MAIN ENTRANCE--DAY  
  
(MS.) Cade exits the car w/ cell phone.  
  
CADE (into phone)  
I can't believe that worked. I'll need an Id for next time.  
  
Cade hangs up the phone.  
  
Cade walks into the building.  
  
INT. RESEARCH FACILITY B  
  
(LS) The lobby is crowded.  
  
People are scurrying all over.  
  
They're wearing biohazard suits.  
  
(CU) A man bumps into Cade.  
  
MAN  
You're new right?  
  
CADE  
That's right.   
  
MAN  
Well you'll need to suit up. Follow me.  
  
(FOLLOW) Cade walks behind the man.  
  
MAN  
Where are you stationed?  
  
CADE  
I'm Dr. Shiff's new assistant.   
  
MAN  
Okay that's level gamma. Use one of the computers to find a map once you've suited up. By the way my name's Jeffrey Walker. If you need anything talk to me. I'm kind of the handy man around here.   
  
CADE  
My name's Cade. Why's everybody running around.  
  
JEFFREY  
You're new all right. It's always like this. You get used to the speed eventually.   
  
They arrive at a large metal door.  
  
JEFFREY (con't)  
This is the bio contamination room. You'll need to wet down and suit up.  
  
CADE  
You mean shower?  
  
JEFFREY  
No, a shower has water. This is an anti-bacterial spray. You'll need to shower before you leave.  
  
Jeffrey motions Cade to a keypad.  
  
JEFFREY (con't)  
Type in your pass code and head in.  
  
Cade types in the pass code.  
  
The large door slowly opens.  
  
Jeffrey motions Cade in. Cade steps into the room.  
  
CUT.  
  
(CU.) Cade steps out of the door in a suit.  
  
He clumsily tries to walk.  
  
CADE  
This is really hard to walk in.  
  
JEFFREY  
There stiff at first, but it'll feel like a second skin soon. Follow me and I'll take you to Dr. Shiff's office.  
  
INT. DR. SHIFF'S OFFICE  
  
(MS) Jeffrey leads Cade in.  
  
JEFFREY  
Remember if you need any help, just call in the comm. system.  
  
CADE  
Thanks a lot.  
  
Jeffrey leaves.  
  
(FOLLOW) Cade leaves the room.   
  
He goes to a computer terminal.  
  
(CU) Cade stands next to the screen.  
  
COMPUTER  
Welcome to Research and Development. How may I help you?  
  
CADE  
Locate Dr. Shiff's research lab.  
  
COMPUTER  
Dr. Shiff's research facilities are located on level Gamma, section 22A. You are presently located on level Gamma, section 20B. For more information please request a map.  
  
CADE  
I need a map to level Gamma, section 22A.  
  
A print out slips from a slot next to the computer.  
  
Cade looks at the print out.  
  
It's a map w/ a red line for directions.  
  
(FOLLOW) Cade follows the map.   
  
People are pushing past him. Annoyed.  
  
Cade looks up and sees a sign.  
  
It reads "Section 22A".  
  
Cade walks reading door signs.  
  
He finds 'Dr. Shiff LAB-213'  
  
Cade enters the room.  
  
INT. SHIFF'S RESEARCH FACILITY  
  
(LS.) The room is empty of people.   
  
Computers line the walls on the right.  
  
Storage cabinets line the left walls.  
  
On the far wall is a door.  
  
(MS) Cade walks through the far door.  
  
Inside the room are the caged creatures.  
Cade moves towards them.   
  
They reach for him.  
  
MAN (OS.)  
Back away!  
  
(REVERSE SHOT) A man is standing behind Cade.  
  
(CU.) His nametag reads 'Dr. Shiff'  
  
(MS.) Cade backs away and turns.  
  
He reads the nametag.  
  
SHIFF  
Who are you? How did you get here?  
  
CADE  
I'm an inspector from the FCC. I was informed of your work here and sent to investigate.  
  
SHIFF  
I was told of no inspection.   
  
Shiff moves to a computer terminal.  
  
SHIFF (con't)  
Computer, is there a scheduled FCC inspection for today?  
  
COMPUTER  
There is no scheduled FCC inspection today.   
  
SHIFF  
Then just who are you?  
  
CADE  
(Under his breath) Shit. (Normal voice) This is a surprise inspection. I don't need to schedule it with you, and what I've seen is not beneficial to you. I assume these creatures are the mutations, but the seem big for lab rats.   
  
SHIFF  
The mutation causes exponential growth in test subjects. This is the result after just a month of treatment.  
  
CADE  
Very well, but I would like to be left to my observation.   
  
SHIFF  
Would you not like me to explain what I've done here?  
  
CADE  
Not necessary. I'm only here for a standard inspection of your facilities and results. I'm mostly here to test the truth of rumors of human experiments.  
  
SHIFF  
I can assure you there have been no human test subjects used here. The very thought is preposterous.  
  
CADE  
Perhaps, but if you don't mind I'd like to continue my work.  
  
SHIFF  
Of course excuse me.  
  
Cade looks the creatures over.  
  
(FOLLOW) Shiff walks out of the room.  
  
In the hall he reaches a computer terminal.  
  
SHIFF  
Security to level Gamma, section 22A, Lab 213. We have a security leak.  
  
INT. LAB 213  
  
(CU) Cade removes his helmet.  
  
His camera is nestled inside.   
  
He takes photos of the creatures.  
  
(CAMERA LENS VIEW OF THE CREATURES)  
  
[Foot steps]  
  
INT. HALLWAY  
  
A group of security guards are heading for the lab.  
  
INT. SHIFF'S RESEARCH FACILITY  
  
(MS.) Cade hides his camera and puts the helmet back on.  
  
He sneaks to the main door.  
  
He peaks around the corner and sees the guards.  
  
Cade looks around the room quickly.  
  
CADE  
Shit.  
  
INT. HALLWAY  
  
(CU.) The guards are with Dr. Shiff.  
  
SHIFF  
He's in my lab. I want him taken to the test chamber. If he resists shot him, okay.   
  
GUARD#1  
Yes sir. Move in.  
  
The guard motions the rest in.  
  
INT. SHIFF'S RESEARCH FACILITY  
  
(LS. PAN) The guards rush into the room.  
  
Cade's gone.  
  
His suit lies on the floor.  
  
(LS.) Guard#2 picks up the suit.  
  
GUARD#2  
Where is he?  
  
Shiff enters the room.  
  
SHIFF  
He's gone! Find him. We can't have this kind of a security leak. Move.  
  
INT. AIR DUCTS  
  
(CU. TRACK SHOT) Cade is cramped in an air duct.   
  
He slowly crawls through.   
  
He stops, reaching for his coat pocket.  
  
He removes his cell phone.  
  
[Beep. beep.]  
  
CADE  
Eddie, I need help. I shouldn't have come in here. I think they know who I am. You've got to find me a way out of here.  
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
Where are you?  
  
CADE  
The vent systems on level gamma, section 22 something.  
  
EDDIE(OS.)  
Okay, I found a map of the building. You're under ground so you need to go up. What section were you in?  
  
CADE  
22A  
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
Have you passed a junction leading up yet?  
  
CADE  
No.  
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
Good. Keep moving until you reach it.  
  
Cade starts crawling.  
  
EDDIE (OS. con't)  
Go up the next level and head back the way you came.  
  
(FOLLOW) Cade's reached the vent.   
  
He climbs up and keeps going.  
  
CADE  
Okay I'm up.  
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
Keep going until you reach the third junction then go up two levels.  
  
CUT.  
  
(CU.) Cade is climbing out of the vertical vent.  
  
He picks up the cell phone.  
  
CADE  
Where now?  
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
Keep going the same direction you had been. It'll open to the first level stairwell. All you have to do is sneak out the emergency exits.  
  
CADE  
What about security? The doors should have alarms.  
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
Leave that me. You just get to the exit.  
  
INT. STAIRWELL  
  
(CU.) Cade is looking out the vent.   
  
(CADE'S POV.) A security guard is by the door.  
  
Two men in bio suits walk passed.  
  
MAN#1  
The council won't be pleased with Shiff's security leak.  
  
MAN#2  
Let's just hope they don't disassemble the project.  
  
The two men walk out of sight.  
  
(CU.) Cade pulls out his phone.  
  
CADE  
It's the Gua. I over heard to men talking. I have to get the information. I'm going back.  
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
What! Are you crazy? You'll get killed.  
  
CADE  
Maybe.  
  
Cade flips off the cell phone.   
  
INT. SHIFF'S RESEARCH FACILITY  
  
(LS.) The room is empty of people.   
  
Cade climbs out of the vent.  
  
(CADE'S POV) Two guards are outside the door.   
  
(MS) Cade carefully walks to the back room.  
  
He ruffles threw some cabinets.  
  
He pulls out some folders.  
  
(CADE'S POV) He reads the contents  
  
He sheets are research papers and reports from Shiff.  
  
(CU.) Cade turns his cell phone on.  
  
CADE  
I've got news. Shiff's been using people in his experiments. He's not actually making a cure for anything. The anti-virus is an alien mutagen. He's making workers for the Gua.   
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
Mindless slaves are helpful in world domination. If they get this out half the population would have used it. Three billion people turned to those things.  
  
CADE  
We've got our evidence. I'm getting out of here.  
  
INT. STAIRWELL  
  
(MS.) The guard stands by the door.  
  
[Electronic crackle]  
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
All security officers report to briefing room 3.   
The guard looks confused.  
  
He shrugs and leaves the stair well.  
  
(CU. THE VENT) Cade slips out of the vent.  
  
CADE (INTO CELL PHONE)  
Way to go Eddie.   
  
EDDIE (OS.)  
Don't get to excited. I've still gotta disable the security on the door.  
  
A moment later the door swings open.  
  
EDDIE (OS. con't)  
Go.  
  
Cade runs out the door.  
  
INT. EDDIE'S TRAILER  
  
(CU.) Eddie's playing a computer game.  
  
[Tires squeal]  
  
The bursts open.  
  
Cade rushes in.   
  
He throws the folders at Eddie.  
  
CADE  
Get this over the net and call the police. We've got them.  
  
Eddie scans through the papers.  
  
EDDIE  
Cade, man, there's nothing here about aliens. We can get them, but this says nothing about them being alien.  
  
CADE  
What!?  
  
Cade grabs the papers from Eddie and reads them.  
  
He tosses them away.  
  
CADE (con't)  
Dammit. I thought we had them. --I'm going back.   
  
EDDIE  
You aren't serious. You'll get yourself killed in there. We can have them closed down, maybe. We won't get them here, but it's not worth it.  
  
CADE  
I'm going. I'll be in and out as quick as I can.  
  
EXT. ROAD TO FACILITY B  
  
(LS.) Cade's car slowly drives down the road.  
  
INT. FACILITY B  
  
(MS.) A tall black man walks in the door.  
  
(CU.) He looks around the room.  
  
(LS.) He walks passed the main desk.  
  
A security guard grabs the man.  
  
GUARD  
Where do you think your going?  
  
(MS.) The man hands him a security card.  
  
(CU.) The name is JOSHUA  
  
(MS.) The guard lets go of Joshua.  
  
GUARD  
Your Joshua. I'm so sorry go on in. Dr. Shiff is expecting you.  
  
(LS.) Joshua walks passed him.  
  
EXT. FACILITY B  
  
(LS.) Joshua walks out of the building.   
  
He checks his watch.  
  
(CU.) Time is 2:47  
  
(LS.) Joshua walks away.  
  
INT. CADE'S CAR  
  
(MS.) Cade's carefully driving.  
  
[Siren roaring]  
  
Cade slows the car down.  
  
(CU.) Radio clock shows 3:37  
  
EXT. FACILITY B  
  
(LS.) The building is a roaring fireball.  
  
Fire engines and police surround the building.  
  
The sirens are deafening.  
  
Cade steps out of his car.  
  
(MS.) Cade approaches a fireman.  
  
CADE  
What happened here?  
  
FIREMAN  
We don't know. We got a call about 20 minutes ago. The whole place just exploded.   
  
Cade walks back to his car.  
  
CADE (VO.)  
Joshua probably. Mopping up after my break in.   
  
CADE  
Dammit.  
  
Cade gets in his car.  
  
(LS.) Cade's car slowly drives away.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIRST WAVE  
  
FACILITY B  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WRITTEN:JASON CORMIER  
  
  
  
  



End file.
